The present invention relates to an eco-friendly buoy, and more particularly to an eco-friendly buoy configured to be protected from damage by waves or wind.
In general, case culturing means raising specific fish in a net installed in a certain area of inland waters such as lakes behind dams. Such case culturing is recently performed on costalines due to water quality deterioration concerns.
General facilities for case culturing are constructed by forming a ladderlike passage with wood or synthetic resin and then installing a plurality of buoys, spaced apart from one another, at a lower portion of the passage, followed by installing a net in the interior of the passage.
Here, such buoy is formed by winding the outer circumference surface of a cylindrical Styrofoam body with gunny fabric and fixed to the passage by means of a string, thus having resistance to applied loads.
However, conventional buoys are easily worn or broken by waves or wind since they are made of Styrofoam, whereby frequent replacement is required and economic loss thus increases.
In addition, fragments from damaged buoys cover the sea surface, thus causing seawater pollution as well as spoiling the ocean view.